


Under Cover

by redseeker



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fluff, Girl!Starscream, Girl!Thundercracker & Skywarp, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Robots in Human Form, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Schoolgirls, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Student!Starscream, Teacher!Megatron, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, This is all completely ridiculous just fyi, Vomiting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the smutty high-school!au ficlets I wrote for tumblr in one place. Some of the Decepticons go undercover in an Earth school as part of their latest plot to bring down the Autobots, but they get distracted by their new bodies' physical urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting to compile all of these under one story, for neatness.

“Working after hours again?”

Megatron already had his fly unzipped, but he froze when that voice interrupted him. He snarled and glared over his shoulder. Starscream was leaning against the counter with the sinks, nonchalant and arrogant as you please. It was almost comforting, in a way, to know that whatever face Starscream wore, that infuriating smirk would always remain the same.

Starscream’s human body was small and curvy, quite different from the strong frame of a Cybertronian air warrior. In the form of a young human female, Starscream should have repulsed Megatron. Everything about their new bodies was so… squishy. So organic. And on a purely cerebral level he was still disgusted by the flesh-frames they were forced to inhabit for the duration of this mission; however, on a more base level – one that was pure instinct and chemical, purely  _animal_  – his human brain and his human body responded to Starscream’s new form in an altogether more pleasant way.

He didn’t do his fly up again. Instead he tugged it down more firmly as he turned away from the urinal, and used one hand to pull his soft dick out of his trousers.

“This is the staff bathroom, Starscream,” he said. His vocals lacked some of their usual metallic rasp, but they still carried the intended tone. “You are not supposed to be here.”

Starscream smirked all the more, and then boosted himself up to sit upon the counter. The hem of his short, pleated skirt fluttered and then lay enticingly high upon his soft thighs. Starscream crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands.

“Neither are you,” he said. “Don’t tell me you’re taking this…  _ruse_  so seriously?”

There were some other teachers still in the building, working on their marking or lesson plans for the next day. There were also various after-school classes and sports practices going on. They were far from alone in the school buildings, but for now they were alone in this dingy bathroom.

The human frame Arkeville had crafted for Megatron appeared too old to blend in as a student at the school where they were undercover, so he was posing as a teacher instead. Starscream, along with his trinemates and Soundwave, were infiltrating the student body. Somewhere in this heaving organic cesspool were younglings the Autobots had singled out as their latest friends and sidekicks. If the Decepticons could get close to them, earn their trust, they might be able to be let into that inner circle – and in doing so discover the location of the Autobot base of operations.

Megatron had thought it would be a simple scheme. Unfortunately, it was proving more difficult than anticipated, and they had been stuck in these accursed fleshy bodies for nearly two weeks now. The frustration was hard to cope with, but worse was the maelstrom of hormones and  _urges_  that came part and parcel with the organic bodies they were using.

Fortunately, Megatron and Starscream had found one way to deal with both, for now.

Megatron closed in on Starscream and grabbed him by the hair. This body had long jet-black hair, which Starscream had inexplicably decided to style into pigtails. Megatron grasped a handful of silky hair and pulled until Starscream toppled off the counter spitting curses. Megatron turned Starscream around and then slammed him down upon the counter, pressing his face against the grimy surface. He pressed his hips up against Starscream’s soft, full backside. That was the other thing about these bodies, he thought idly – they were so  _soft_.

Well, not all of them. He smirked as his prick started to throb and harden.

Keeping one hand on Starscream’s head, he used the other to flip the seeker’s skirt up and grab the back of his panties – white cotton, lace trim – and yank them down. Starscream’s ass was smooth and round, and the sight of it upturned and exposed all for him had his cock stiffening rapidly. He pushed his hand in between Starscream’s legs and cupped and kneaded his pussy roughly.

“What if I am?” he growled, almost playfully. “Maybe I think a certain problem student of mine is in need of some special one-on-one tutoring? I think I need to, heh, teach you a lesson.”

“Stop blabbing, you old fool,” Starscream snapped. His voice was less grating in this form, but still high and nasal.

Megatron answered with a slap. The sound of it resonated through the room, and a deliciously pink handprint was left on Starscream’s rump. “Mmm.” He gave Starscream a few more smacks for good measure, and then lifted him by the hair again.

Starscream grabbed his wrist, squawking as Megatron walked him back over to the urinals.

“Lesson number one,” Megatron rasped breathlessly. He forced Starscream down onto his knees, and the seeker glared up at him with fierce brown eyes, a furious blush on his cheeks. “Is to remember your place.” He slapped Starscream across the face. Starscream fell to the side under the force of the impact. This body was far weaker and more fragile than his usual. Megatron rather liked it. He grabbed Starscream and lifted him back to his knees.

Starscream drew a deep breath, and then spat in Megatron’s face.

Megatron gave him a slow, feral grin. Crouching before his seeker, he wiped the spittle from his cheek with two fingers. Gripping Starscream’s hair with his other hand, he forced those fingers into the seeker’s mouth and down his throat. He felt Starscream’s throat working as he gagged, and the incensed look in those wide eyes made him purr. He pulled his fingers out and slapped Starscream again, first one cheek, then the other, holding his hair all the while to stop him from falling or getting away.

Starscream growled and clawed at his wrist, kicked his feet, but he was powerless to get away.

“Lesson two,” Megatron said, with a final slap, “is to do as teacher tells you.”

“You really are taking this too seriously,” Starscream grumbled. He massaged his jaw. “Perverted old slagger.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Megatron said good-naturedly. He wrenched Starscream’s blouse open, and the buttons skittered away across the tile floor as they popped off. Starscream had a lacy cotton bra on underneath. Megatron pulled it down just enough to get Starscream’s tits out. His breasts were perfect little handfuls, his nipples pink and hard. Megatron kneaded them until they were pink, then he pulled on his nipples until Starscream whined.

He chuckled and rose to his feet. “You interrupted me, so – open up.” Starscream sneered. “Open your mouth, Starscream.” Megatron grabbed Starscream’s nose and held it. Starscream made a show of fighting him, but it wasn’t long before he opened his mouth to gasp for breath. Megatron held his dick in one hand and nudged it into Starscream’s mouth. Starscream whimpered and grabbed at his hips. Megatron gripped Starscream’s hair and tilted his head back, the back of his head resting on the bottom of the urinal. Megatron fed Starscream his dick until his balls rested on Starscream’s chin and the heat of the seeker’s wet throat was wrapped around his thick, fleshy rod, and then he let loose what he had been holding in. He pissed into Starscream’s throat, and held the seeker in place so he couldn’t escape until every drop of revolting human waste-fluid had been emptied into his gullet. Starscream choked and spluttered delightfully, and Megatron watched with glee as his eyes filled with tears and his face turned bright red.

“Mmm, there you go,” Megatron crooned. “Good girl…” He gave a smug smirk and then shifted his grip. He held one of Starscream’s pigtails in each fist and used that hold to move Starscream’s head back and forth. His cock was fully hard now, and he had every intention of spilling a load of another kind down Starscream’s throat for dessert. He moved his hips in counterpoint, and fucked Starscream’s face like he was was nothing but a pretty, mindless little cocksleeve. Starscream whined and moaned, gagging and spluttering, drool spilling from his lips, his eye-makeup running from his eyes and leaving dark tracks down his rosy cheeks. He got rougher and rougher, jamming Starscream onto his cock over and over, taking a deep, dark pleasure from demeaning him, using him in this way. Eventually he felt his orgasm thundering closer; his balls drew up tightly, and he forced Starscream down on his dick until his pink-glossed lips were stretched around the very base of his shaft and his button nose pressed into the nest of thick dark curls surrounding it. He pressed both hands to the back of Starscream’s head and kept him pinned there with brute force; Starscream squirmed, choked, tried in vain to get away, but Megatron held him effortlessly in place as he emptied his balls down his slender throat.

When he was finished, then he finally released Starscream. He pulled his dick from Starscream’s mouth and let go of his head, and as he stepped back Starscream fell onto his hands and knees and retched. His body heaved, and he held his middle as he was sick on the tiles. Megatron frowned. He had wanted Starscream to keep those fluids in his tummy and take them home.

He waited until Starscream’s breathing evened out a bit and he stopped dry-heaving. Starscream looked up at him, his eyes bright and slightly glassy. His face was a mess of tears, snot, drool…

“You should see yourself, Starscream,” he said. “Hm, in fact, why don’t you?”

He picked Starscream up bridal style, and earned only a token protest as he did so. He carried his seeker back to the sinks and set him on the counter once again, only this time he turned him so he faced the large,  smeared mirror that ran the length of the counter.

“Is that the face of a leader?” Megatron purred into Starscream’s ear. He let Starscream lean back against his body, and reached over him to pull his knees up and apart. “Hold yourself open- there’s a good girl. Let me help you with these-” He grabbed Starscream’s panties, still around his thighs, and hurriedly pulled them off and then put Starscream back in position – sitting with his knees drawn up and his legs spread, feet on the counter. His skirt had ridden up, leaving his nether parts on show.

They had both been bemused at the lack of a spike in the seekers’ human forms, but Megatron’s human mind and body seemed to find the valve-like array deeply pleasing nonetheless. Starscream’s pussy was small and neat, the lips soft to the touch. Now, those outer lips were slightly parted, revealing the glistering pink folds within.

Megatron balled Starscream’s panties up and shoved them into the seeker’s mouth. Starscream didn’t respond except to wiggle his hips and spread his thighs wider. One of his hands crept toward his clit, and Megatron slapped it away.

“Ah ah. Now Starscream, what was I saying? Is this-” He gripped Starscream’s chin and forced him to look at his debauched reflection, “the face of a leader? I don’t think it is…” He grazed his teeth against the shell of Starscream’s ear, making him shiver. His free hand dived between Starscream’s legs, and he spread his pussy with his fingertips, displaying more of the tender pink. “Look how wet you are. Mm. I think this this is the face, and the cunt,” he went on, using a word he’d heard the humans use just for its crude effect, “of a worthless slut. No one would ever follow a greedy cockwhore like you, Starscream. You’re made to be used and thrown away, nothing more. Just look at you today – the great Prince of Vos, reduced to a filthy waste receptacle, a living toilet.” He smirked and laughed, pride warm in his chest. At this rate he would be hard again soon. “I ought to tie you up and leave you over there, for every dirty fleshbag in this school to piss and cum into. You’d  _like_  that, wouldn’t you? Finger yourself. That’s good…”

Starscream plunged two fingers into his twat and thrust them eagerly. His head tilted back, and his eyes remained locked on Megatron’s in the mirror. Megatron found Starscream’s clit, hard and swollen and peeking out from its hood, and rubbed it hard.

“That’s it, Starscream, fuck yourself for me to watch. Show me just how much of a slut you’ve become, make yourself overl- make yourself  _cum_. Now, Starscream. Cum  _now_.”

Starscream’s slender body arched, his eyes opening wide. Megatron watched the convulsions of his body, the bouncing of his little breasts, the way his thighs trembled as he came. He kept rubbing Starscream’s clit mercilessly, and Starscream kept his own fingers jammed deep inside his tight, juicy pussy.

When Starscream’s orgasm started to fade, he slumped back against Megatron’s chest. Megatron took the rumpled panties from Starscream’s mouth to let him breathe and tucked them into his pants pocket. He stroked Starscream’s mussed hair and rubbed his belly as he came back to himself.

Starscream whined, sniffling a little. “You s-sadistic bastard… I wanted your spike…”

“My what?”

“Your cock,” Starscream said with a weak glare. They couldn’t afford any slip of their cover, including vocabulary.

“Mm.” Megatron rubbed Starscream’s pussy, and then cupped it possessively. “You’ll get it, when I decide. Bad girls don’t get rewards, after all, do they?”

Starscream laughed and gave him a smirk that couldn’t have belonged to anyone but him. “Bad girls get whatever they want,” he said.


	2. Lunch Date

“Open wide, Starscream,” Megatron said as he knelt astride Starscream’s face. Starscream, still in the form of a human female, squirmed a little but did as he was told. His cheeks were flushed, and his lips were rosy, his mouth inviting. His hair was loose, and not tied in its now-customary pigtails, and instead spread out in a dark tangle about his head. Megatron purred and stroked Starscream’s brow. “Are you hungry?”

“Mm.” Starscream leaned upward and licked the underside of Megatron’s cock. Megatron had shed his clothing and his cock was fully hard. “Starving,” he said. “Some bully stole my lunch money.”

Megatron snickered and rubbed his cock back and forth on Starscream’s face. Starscream opened his mouth and let his tongue out, trying to lick and kiss his leader’s dick. “That’s too bad. I have something for you, though,” he said. “Open. Wider… ”

Starscream closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Megatron held his cock in one hand and lifted it out of the way, and then he nudged his balls into Starscream’s mouth. Starscream’s eyes snapped open, but Megatron stroked his hair and leant down a little and used his free hand to gently stuff his large, heavy testes more fully into the seeker’s mouth. He leered down at Starscream, who retaliated by lewdly licking and suckling on the “treat” his leader was feeding him.

“Oh…” Megatron threw his head back and closed his eyes in ecstasy. He let Starscream suck on his balls a while longer, and then he pulled them from the seeker’s stretched lips with a  _pop_  and shifted forward a little. He spread his buttocks with both hands and eased himself down until Starscream’s face was buried in his crack. Starscream whined, but Megatron only ground on him a little, his balls now resting on Starscream’s brow, and the seeker admitted defeat. His dainty hands came up to grip Megatron’s hips as he tongued his leader’s asshole, and small whimpering sounds were all the protest he managed. He licked Megatron’s anus, and as the warlord slowly rocked back and forth he lavished generous attention on the whole of the older man’s crack, all the way up to just behind his balls and back again. Megatron stilled again, and his breathing became rougher as Starscream’s pink little tongue probed the tight ring of his ass and then slipped inside. Starscream moaned and thrust his tongue into his master’s rear as deep as he could. Megatron felt blood rushing in his ears, and his cock was achingly hard, dribbling precum into Starscream’s glossy hair. He pulled and tweaked his own nipples, caressing his hard, flat chest, and then pumped his cock in slow, indulgent strokes.

Soon enough, though, Starscream was writhing and whining, desperate for air and a break for his aching jaw. Megatron relented and lifted himself off his seeker’s face, only to cup the back of Starscream’s head and feed him his dick instead. He pushed the entirety of his erection down Starscream’s yielding throat, groaning at the sinfully sweet, silken pleasure of it. He thrust several times, and then drew back just in time to flood Starscream’s mouth with cum as he climaxed. He stroked his length and directed the last few spurts onto Starscream’s face, painting his doll-like face white with sticky cream.

He purred in approval and rubbed his dick in the slippery mess, and Starscream whined and grabbed at him. Megatron chuckled and used his hand to spread his semen more evenly over Starscream’s face and rub some of it into his hair.

When he was done he knelt beside Starscream and turned his attention to the heat between his needy seeker’s legs. He lifted Starscream’s skirt, and Starscream bucked his hips urgently. Beneath the prim miniskirt Starscream had today chosen to wear a black lacy thong, quite different from the innocent white cotton briefs he usually wore. It was wet through, and the scent of Starscream’s arousal threatened to drive Megatron mad with animal lust.

He pulled Starscream’s thong to the side and used his fingertips to play with Starscream’s pussy. Starscream spread his legs for him, begging wordlessly to be fucked. He caressed his own breasts through his crisp white blouse, and Megatron could see his nipples had hardened to points.

“Mm. Lunch hour’s almost over, Starscream, better clean yourself up. You wouldn’t want to miss your afternoon classes, would you?”

“Frag classes! I just want you to fuck me.”

“Hmmm. I do like seeing you this desperate, though, you little cockslut. I think I’ll make you wait a little longer. Why don’t you come and see me in my office after class? In the meantime…” He reached over to his discarded briefcase, just within arms reach. From it he withdrew a pair of scarlet geisha balls. He gently pushed them inside Starscream’s pussy, making the seeker moan. “Hold onto these for me. I’ll retrieve them after your Chemistry class. You have a test, don’t you?”

“You fragger…”

Megatron put Starscream’s underwear straight again and stood up. He started to dress, though Starscream didn’t make any move to get up until Megatron was tying his tie and reaching for his jacket. Starscream stood, and Megatron saw him make the effort to keep his pelvic floor muscles tight and controlled so as to keep the geisha balls inside. Megatron cupped Starscream’s chin and kissed him, smiling at the musky taste, and then stepped back.

“Wash your face and brush your teeth. You’ve got,” he checked his watch, “five minutes until the bell goes.”

Starscream scowled. Megatron laughed and left.


	3. Shh!

“Shh! Someone will catch us,” Thundercracker hissed, and clamped one hand over Skywarp’s mouth. Skywarp gave a muffled laugh. They were hidden well back in the stacks, and it was a quiet day, with not many in the library. They had found this little corner on their third day undercover, and decided it was a good place to get a little alone time together now and then. There was a little table and a seat in a small reading nook set into the wall. Thundercracker pushed Skywarp into the chair and gave him an exasperated look. “If we get expelled we won’t be able to continue the mission,” he whispered. “And Lord Megatron will be very unhappy with us…”  
  
Skywarp spread his legs and pulled his skirt up. He didn’t wear anything underneath – he never did. He reached for Thundercracker’s hand and pulled it back towards his plump little pussy. Thundercracker sighed and indulged him, slipping two fingers inside his wingmate.

“Lord Megatron is going to get fired soon anyway,” Skywarp said, and his grin suggested he wasn’t particularly bothered about this. “If the humans don’t lock him up.”

“What? Why?” Thundercracker knelt in front of his wingmate and used his free hand to clumsily unbutton Skywarp’s blouse. Skywarp helped him by shrugging out of the shirt and then removing his purple polka-dot bra as well. Unlike Starscream, the other two seeker’s human bodies each boasted a generous bust – no doubt thanks to Dr. Arkeville’s “artistic license” - and Skywarp’s breasts were large and soft, tumbling free and swinging enticingly just before Thundercracker’s face. He groaned and leaned in, rubbing his face over them and breathing in his wingmate’s scent.

“Because, stupid,” Skywarp said, “he keeps fucking the students. Well, student.”

“Megatron’s fragging a  human?” Thundercracker sneered. He massaged Skywarps left breast with one hand, and licked the other, and shortly took the soft dark nipple into his mouth and suckled. His other hand remained between Skywarp’s legs, thrusting quickly, his thumb rubbing Skywarp’s clit.

“He’s fragging  _Starscream_ ,” Skywarp said with a snicker. He bounced in the chair, fucking himself on his wingmate’s fingers. Thundercracker kissed, licked, and caressed his tits, buried his face between the soft, heavy mounds, and pinched his nipples. Skywarp arched and leaned back. “Mm, use your mouth on my valve. I’ll do you after.”

Thundercracker obliged him, sinking lower down and ducking his head under Skywarp’s skirt. He pressed his lips to Skywarp’s sex and flicked his tongue over his small, sensitive clit. In between licks, he murmured, “Maybe that’s Starscream’s plan. Get the old mech into so much trouble they lock him up and throw away the key. Then Starscream will end up in charge, right?” He moved a fraction lower, and began to eat out Skywarp’s vagina in earnest, swiping his tongue over the opening and plunging it deep inside. He had found he loved the taste, that he couldn’t get enough of his wingmate’s salty-sweet juice.

“If it’s a plan, mm – it’s not one of his best. Ahh, that’s good, yeah-” Skywarp closed his eyes and his face went slack with pleasure. “He, ah… he keeps getting too distracted by that old man dick to focus on the m-mission… oooh I’m almost there, yeah!”

Thundercracker returned his mouth to Skywarp’s clit and diligently licked, while jamming his fingers back inside his wingmate’s cunt and thrusting hard and fast. Skywarp’s body wound up and tensed in a beautiful climax, his chest all flushed and his big tits bouncing as he writhed in pleasure.

When Skywarp was finished cumming, Thundercracker sat back on his heels and wiped his face, although he licked the taste of Skywarp’s pussy from his lips. “Heh. I don’t understand it. Come on, it’s my turn now.”

“Mmmmm, yeah, all right. Come up here.”

Thundercracker climbed up onto the little table and got onto all fours, blushing and scowling slightly. Skywarp just hummed happily and ran his hands up the backs of Thundercracker’s thighs. He pushed his skirt up to Thundercracker’s waist, and then pulled his knickers down to expose his pussy and ass. He gave Thundercracker’s rump a playful smack with both hands, which earned him another irritated “shh!”, and then spread Thundercracker’s cheeks. He nuzzled in between them and licked at the pink inner folds of his wingmate’s sex, then spread him more and went deeper. Thundercracker groaned and leaned down on his elbows, his brow touching the table. He kept his hips up, and his wingbrother contentedly kept his face buried between his legs while his tongue did deliciously sinful things to him. Skywarp licked his cunt and rubbed his clit, and after a little while started to wetly lick Thundercracker’s asshole as well. Thundercracker shuddered as deep heat flooded him, and it wasn’t long before he was moaning through a blistering orgasm.

Moaning far too loud, in fact.

The sound of footsteps rapidly approaching brought them both abruptly back down to Earth. Thundercracker yanked his panties back up and scrambled off the table, while Skywarp giggled and held his crumpled blouse to his chest, effectively covering nothing. They hurried away, deeper into the stacks, just barely avoiding the librarian coming to investigate the noise. Neither of them remembered to grab Skywarp’s bra, which was left on the floor, forgotten, as evidence of their illicit tryst.


	4. What to Expect

Megatron nuzzled Starscream’s hair as he ran his hands gently all over his rounded belly. Starscream’s eyelids lowered, and he bit his bottom lip. One of Megatron’s hands kneaded his breast, while the other continued its caressing of his tummy.

“I think it’s safe to say this scheme has gotten out of hand,” Starscream said. He leaned back against Megatron’s body, and raised no protest when Megatron pulled the hem of his shirt up above his bump. It was a weekend, and really they should have returned to base, but instead they were in the apartment Megatron had taken on as part of his cover of being a regular high-school teacher. Megatron sat in an armchair with Starscream in his lap. Starscream wasn’t in his uniform, and instead wore a weekend ensemble of shorts and a tee-shirt. The shirt pulled tight over his growing belly, and even his small breasts seemed slightly larger these days.

Starscream – or rather, his human body – had fallen pregnant after just a few months on this undercover operation. None of them had thought it was possible – Starscream himself had just assumed Arkeville would have created bodies for them that were sterile. No one had ever wondered whether they would be capable of actually creating a real human life. However, it seemed the doctor had done his job too well, created bodies that were too perfect, and as a result Starscream now carried the future heir to the Decepticon empire, a  _human_ child, inside him.

He had become even more of a pariah at school. Of course no-one knew who the father was, at least not officially. Megatron kept his position, and Starscream was being counselled on what to do when the baby came, and had  medical appointments with human doctors scheduled, the works. For now, he was grateful for a day off from all the madness.

Of course, it was all Megatron’s fault. But the tyrant didn’t seem all that worried. In fact, his human brain seemed quite addled at the thought of Starscream carrying his young. He petted Starscream’s belly and caressed his swollen tits any chance he got, and if possible he was actually fucking Starscream  _more_  often than before.

Even now he could feel the old man getting hard, could feel his dick swell and press against his lower back.

“Come on,” Megatron murmured, “time for another dose.”

“Humans don’t work like that, you stupid fool,” Starscream hissed in reply. If they had been in their real bodies, Megatron would have been required to give Starscream regular deposits of transfluid in order to help the protoforms get everything they needed to develop. He had tried to explain to Megatron that humans didn’t work like that, that they only needed the one load, but the old man wouldn’t listen.

Starscream lifted his arms with a sigh, and Megatron pulled his tee-shirt up and off. Starscream’s breasts bounced as they were freed; Starscream wasn’t wearing a bra or panties today. Megatron growled and grabbed both Starscream’s tits in his hands and massaged them firmly. Then he grasped Starscream’s nipples and pinched and pulled at them until they were hard as little pebbles. He grazed his teeth against Starscream’s earlobe and kept roughly kneading his little tits, occasionally giving them a light slap, or giving a nipple a twist that made the seeker yelp.

“I know better than you, Starscream,” Megatron said. “And I say you need another dose of my cum. Get up.”

Starscream sighed and, with Megatron’s help, got to his feet. He rested his hands on a table before him and scowled over his shoulder. It was all for show, of course – all the attention had got him hot, and his pussy was clenching and wet, ready for his master’s dick.

Megatron unfastened Starscream’s tiny shorts and pushed them down to his ankles so Starscream could step out of them. Starscream barely had time to do so before Megatron gave him a slap on the ass and said, “Bed, now.”

“Bed? How very conventional of you,” Starscream said. He padded barefoot to the bedroom, while Megatron prowled behind him and watched the changed way he walked, watched the pronounced swell of his belly and the sway of his hips. Just before he reached the king-size bed, Megatron grabbed a handful of Starscream’s hair and halted him. He jerked his head back and claimed his mouth in a deep and aggressive kiss. The tip of his cock bobbed and slid against the lower curve of Starscream’s belly, and Starscream reached down to wrap a slender hand around the hot, thick rod. Then Megatron firmed his grip in Starscream’s hair and pushed him to his knees. Starscream gazed up at him with lust-glazed eyes, and then his focus shifted to Megatron’s cock, bobbing in front of his face. He licked his lips.

Megatron amused himself for a few moments by teasing his seeker – rubbing his balls all over Starscream’s face, slapping his cock against his cheek, then painting his cupid’s-bow lips with glossy precum. Starscream’s tongue darted out and licked Megatron’s slit, and the warlord hissed as his arousal ratcheted up a notch. He guided his dick into Starscream’s open, ready mouth, and down into his yielding throat. He held Starscream’s head in place and slowly rocked his hips back and forth, sliding his length in and out of his seeker’s throat, watching the entirety of it disappear repeatedly between Starscream’s stretched pink lips. He got gradually faster, and Starscream’s eyes rolled back as he gagged and choked, Megatron holding his head with both hands now, both fisted in Starscream’s hair.

Megatron groaned, and then abruptly pulled out. Breathlessly, he said, “Get on the bed.”

Starscream obliged, and with Megatron’s guidance he got into position lying on his back with his head over the edge of the bed. Megatron hummed appreciatively and leaned over to tweak Starscream’s breasts once more. He nudged his cock against Starscream’s lips, and the seeker opened his mouth and let his leader slide back inside him. Megatron smiled, enjoying the view of Starscream’s pregnant body laid out for him, writhing and quivering as Megatron thrust his dick into Starscream’s throat again and again. Starscream whimpered, his hands gripping Megatron’s thighs. “Such a good girl,” Megatron rumbled as he picked up the pace again. “Where do you want this dose, hmm? Do you want to drink it, or do you want it up that slutty cunt of yours?” Starscream’s only reply was a garbled moan, muffled by his leader’s meat jammed in his throat. Drool ran from Starscream’s mouth all down his face until he had to close his eyes. Megatron chuckled and leaned over him, resting his hands on the bed on either side of Starscream as he humped his face, his heavy balls swinging as he moved back and forth, slapping against Starscream’s nose. “If I let you drink it, you have to promise you can keep it down.” He used one hand to pinch and slap Starscream’s nipples until they were pink and sore. “Maybe I should stretch your ass out instead, it’s been a while since I came in there. What do you think, Starscream?”

He pulled his dick out all the way, and Starscream spluttered and coughed, more fluid running from his mouth. Tears ran from his eyes, and he tried in vain to wipe off his face. Megatron slapped him. “I asked you a question.” Another slap. “Answer me!” He shoved his cock back into Starscream’s throat for a couple of thrusts and then out again. “Where do you want your dose?”

“My valve- no, nono, my pussy!” Starscream gasped. He reached down and spread the lips of his cunt. “Please!”

“Hmmm, all right.” Megatron rubbed his cock against Starscream’s face for a moment as he surveyed his work, and then, with a pleased smirk, he walked around the bed and crawled onto it until he was between Starscream’s legs. He spread Starscream’s thighs wider. “That’s it, show me where you want it.” Starscream whimpered and spread his pussy more, pulling his lips apart to show his master his needy hole. “Ohh, there you go. Your pussy’s so hungry, Starscream, you should see it.” He rubbed Starscream’s mound and used his other hand to guide his cock so he could nudge the head up against Starscream’s entrance. He stroked his length with his hand for a moment, watching his seeker struggle not to show the extent of his need. Then he plunged inside. He rammed the whole of his length inside Starscream in one driving thrust, and Starscream screamed aloud. Megatron purred and watched Starscream proudly. The seeker’s cunt was so tight around him, held him so tightly. He was close to his climax, so he didn’t wait around. He snapped his hips and set a quick, harsh rhythm. He kept his weight off Starscream, and off his tummy, but he wasn’t gentle on the poor jet’s pussy – he fucked him mercilessly as he chased his orgasm, and it wasn’t long before he was roaring in triumph and ecstasy as his cock pulsed and poured a flood of hot semen into Starscream’s body.

Afterwards he pulled out and sat back on his heels, breathing hard, sweat glistening on his skin. He grinned down at Starscream, who was sniffling and shivering, tears making his eyes shine. He gave Starscream’s cunt a slap and said, “Didn’t you like your dose, Starscream?”

“You selfish, worthless brute,” Starscream snarled, and hastily wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of one hand. “You didn’t even  _try_  to make me cum.”

“You’re right, I didn’t,” Megatron said with a sneer. “Why should I?” Even so, he lay down on his stomach and pulled Starscream’s pussy lips open once again. A trail of white cum trickled from his stretched-out hole. “You did take that like a good girl, though… Mm, I’m going to do this again and again. Once you’ve delivered this one I’ll put another baby in you, just because I can. How would you like to become a dedicated breeding slave for the lord of Cybertron, hmm? Popping out princes for the great Decepticon dynasty?”

“You’re fucking deluded, you stupid old fool,” Starscream snapped and tried to kick him. Megatron caught his foot and just laughed. “I’ll never-  _oh!_ ” Megatron suddenly pressed his face against Starscream’s cunt and was now lapping up the sticky sweet mess of their combined fluids. He paid particular attention to Starscream’s clit, still all big and swollen, and then spent a little while sucking on his pussy lips. He slid three fingers into Starscream’s hole and angled them upward to press and rub against his g-spot, while licking and sucking on Starscream’s clit at the same time. Starscream moaned and keened, moved his hips and rubbed his cunt against Megatron’s face. He came quite easily, and Megatron growled in satisfaction as his seeker shook and gasped through his climax, and he felt Starscream’s internal muscles tightening around his fingers. Feeling in the mood for some revenge, he didn’t stop. He kept working Starscream until the seeker had orgasmed three or four more times, and only stopped when Starscream grabbed his hair and  _pulled_  and forced him to lift his head away. He looked up at his seeker and was quite pleased at what he saw – Starscream, naked and spread open, his pussy all pink and wet and his belly full of Megatron’s baby. His nipples were hard and pink, his face flushed and his skin glistering with sweat. Starscream moaned brokenly and looked around, looking lost.

Megatron had gotten hard again in the time it had taken for him to force Starscream through his orgasms, so he knelt up and slipped his cock back inside him. He fucked him more slowly this time, grinding in deep and taking time to fondle Starscream’s tits and rub his clit. Starscream came again, just a little orgasm that made him tense beautifully around Megatron’s cock, and then Megatron followed him. He poured his second load of cum into Starscream’s body and then pulled out and reached down to massage and rub his seeker’s puffy, swollen puss.

“M-Megatron…”

“Yes.” Megatron crawled up beside Starscream and kissed him, letting him know how pleased and proud of him he was. “Yes, my beautiful queen-to-be?” He nipped Starscream’s lip, and Starscream made a weak, playful attempt to slap him.

“You’re such an ass,” Starscream said. He sounded breathless and exhausted. 

Megatron wiped off Starscream’s face with a clean towel, and then helped to guide him to the other end of the bed where he could rest his head on a soft pillow. Starscream lay on his side and Megatron curled possessively behind him, nuzzling into his hair and gently stroking his breasts. He pulled a blanket over the both of them.

“I can’t get enough of you,” Megatron whispered.

Starscream, his eyes closed, and just smiled. “I know. That’s what got us into this fragging mess, remember?”

Megatron’s hand drifted lower, to rest on the swell of Starscream’s belly. “Yes,” he said. “But I won’t have it any other way.”


	5. A Day at the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure crack. Call it a dream-sequence, if it helps XD

“Here, let me help you,” Megatron said. He took the suntan lotion from Starscream and squirted a dollop into his hands. Starscream lay back lazily as Megatron worked the lotion into his feet, calves, and thighs, doing one leg at a time and lingering with every touch. He did Starscream's arms next, and then took special care with his tummy. He touched Starscream's bump reverently, although the respect in his touch didn't mean the heat of his gaze was in any way diminished.

“I need to do your shoulders,” Megatron said. “Take the straps off so I don't miss a spot.”

Starscream hummed and slipped the straps of his bikini top off, bringing his arms through so the only thing keeping it on was the string at the back. Megatron diligently worked more of the lotion onto Starscream's shoulders and neck. Starscream was enjoying the attention, and the little impromptu massage was leaving him relaxed and pleased. Megatron's hands swiped down Starscream's chest, and then suddenly his bikini top was pushed up and Megatron's thumbs were rubbing gently at his nipples. Starscream flushed and started to swat Megatron away.

“What's the fuss, Starscream?” Megatron grumbled. “Plenty of other females here are topless. No one is looking... except me.” This last was delivered with a lascivious leer that had Starscream rolling his eyes, but he still moved his hands away and let Megatron continue. “Besides, you wouldn't want to get lines, right?”

“What do you know about it?” Starscream sniped. He relaxed back on his little heap of towels and cushions. He was shaded by a large parasol propped in the sand, but it was a hot day and the sunshine was bright.

Megatron somehow managed to unfasten the top and pull it off, discarding it in one of their bags. His eyes focused on Starscream's pert breasts, now exposed to any who cared to look. He squirted more lotion into his hands and took his sweet, careful time massaging it into Starscream's soft, small tits, now and then giving his nipples a pinch or pull to keep them hard. Starscream's eyes fluttered closed, and he endured the attention with slightly parted lips and a delicate blush on his cheeks that had nothing to do with the heat of the day.

Megatron rearranged Starscream's pillows and encouraged his seeker to lie back, until he was lying horizontally with just his head pillowed by a folded towel. Megatron bit his lip as he watched Starscream, and took in the sight of his defenceless, beautiful body. He rubbed Starscream's belly with one hand, just gently. Then, leaning over Starscream, he ran his hands down Starscream's arms to his wrists, took gentle but firm hold, and lifted Starscream's arms above his head. Starscream's eyes opened and he gave his leader a quizzical look. Megatron held both Starscream's slender wrists in one hand, gently pinning them above the seeker's head. His other hand returned to Starscream's chest.

“What on Cybertr- on _Earth_ are you doing?” Starscream said mildly.

“There's a spot I've missed,” Megatron said with a predatory grin.

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Don't be ridiculous...” They were a little way back from the shore, in the lee of a cliff wall leading up to the dunes. It was a peaceful spot and reasonably secluded, set back from the majority of the beach-goers, but the beach itself was far from empty. There were plenty of people sunbathing and walking, and Megatron and Starscream were far from hidden.

Megatron's hand slid down Starscream's belly. Starscream kept his legs closed and glared at his leader.

Megatron just smiled as he rubbed Starscream's mound with his palm. It was a silent staring contest which Starscream lost when Megatron's fingers dipped beneath the fabric of his bikini bottoms. He stiffened with a quick, soft intake of breath. Megatron's grin broadened and he leaned over Starscream a little more, his grip on his wrists firming. His fingers dipped between Starscream's legs again. Hidden from public view by the thinnest scrap of scarlet fabric, Megatron's fingers teased the smooth, shaved lips of Starscream's pussy and then ever-so-gently spread them. Starscream made a breathy sound and then immediately hated himself for it. He scowled, and tried in vain to pull his arms free. Megatron only chuckled and removed his hand from Starscream's crotch just long enough to push his legs a little apart. Then he grabbed the flimsy material and lifted it, pulling upward and stretching the fabric so it thinned and pressed against Starscream's clit. The red fabric pressed in between Starscream's soft pussy lips in a taut rope, leaving just his pink inner labia covered, his holes and clitoris only barely screened from prying eyes.

“Does this get you hot, Starscream?” Megatron murmured, too quiet for anyone but Starscream to hear. “Do you like the idea of displaying yourself to all these revolting fleshlings? Do you want them all to look at you?”

He let go of Starscream's bikini and rubbed him outside of the fabric instead, his middle finger rubbing back and forth along his slit.

“N-no,” Starscream answered.

Megatron pressed his finger against Starscream's pussy and smirked. “Why are you getting wet, then?” he asked. Abruptly he pulled the fabric aside and dipped his middle finger inside Starscream's tight little cunt. “Why are you all soaking wet down here, if you don't like the idea? Are you lying to me?”

Starscream's breath was coming in gasps now, and his chest was flushed, his nipples standing up, hard as little pink bullets.

“Come on now,” Megatron said. “If you're going to brazenly show off your body to everyone, you should at least wear your sunscreen. You don't want to burn this little darling, do you?” he added, and withdrew his finger only to cup Starscream's sex with his whole hand.

“No... n-no I don't,” Starscream agreed.

“Good... now then...” Megatron untied the string at one hip and then the other, and then used one of the strings to pull the garment away. Starscream struggled a bit as a wave of mortification hit him, when he realised he was being stripped naked in a busy, public place and everyone would see even the intimate parts of his vulnerable human body. There were others on the beach going nude, mostly females, though not many, and none as young or as pretty as him. Megatron made sure to pull the last scrap of Starscream's modesty away with a flourish, flinging the garment aside in a gesture calculated to draw attention. Starscream bit his lip and closed his eyes as he noticed people glancing in their direction, or stopping as they were walking by to take a look. His nubile, pregnant body was laid out on show, his nipples hard and his legs parted just enough to let everyone see the puffy pink lips of his cunt.

One-handed, Megatron got some more of the SPF lotion and began to rub it into Starscream's inner thighs, and then between his legs. The gentle rubbing of his cunt made Starscream unconsciously ease his thighs further apart and show himself off all the better. Megatron rubbed all up and down his inner thighs, then the backs of his thighs and what he could reach of Starscream's buttocks, but he kept on returning to rubbing Starscream's pussy. He kneaded his mound and after a while started to spread Starscream's pussy lips as he moved his hand back and forth. Starscream opened his eyes just long enough to see that a small crowd was forming, and at least one person had a phone in their hand, filming or taking pictures. He glanced to the side. Megatron's cock was hard, forming a prominent tent in his shorts. Starscream's mouth watered and he ached to swallow his master's length, audience be damned.

Megatron seemed to read his mind. He released his hold on Starscream's wrists and moved around to straddle his brow. Starscream hurriedly pulled the waistband of his shorts down, and Megatron's cock sprang free, bobbing against his lower belly and leaving smears of precum. He grabbed his master's cock and guided it to his mouth, wasting no time in sucking it down. Megatron groaned softly. He looked up to meet the eyes of the lingering humans, challenging, as Starscream suckled on his cock and encouraged him to sink into him deeper, until his dick was fully sheathed in Starscream's throat and his balls rested on his face.

He laughed and reached forward to grab Starscream's knees. He lifted them, spreading Starscream wide, and invited their audience to take as many pictures as they wished. “You can look, but if you touch, I'll kill you,” he said. The filthy humans got their shots of Starscream's pink pussy all spread, his bared asshole, and his mouth full of cock, but none dared to test Megatron's threat.

Megatron ground into Starscream's face, fucking his throat deeply and slowly until he felt his balls start to draw up as his climax approached. Then he pulled out and pumped his cock with his hand, and grunted as he came on Starscream's face. The humans cheered and snapped more pictures as Megatron covered his mate's face with his thick, creamy cum.

Megatron hummed in satisfaction and tucked himself back into his shorts. He moved around Starscream to sit beside him once more, grabbed his paper, and shooed their audience away. “Show's over, nothing more to see here,” he said, even though Starscream was still very much naked and visibly aroused, lying on his back and moaning. He grabbed Starscream's hand as he tried to reach down and rub his clit, but Starscream just used his other hand instead. Megatron sighed. He left Starscream to it and went back to reading the news.

 


	6. Naughty & Nice

Starscream was putting the finishing touches to the Decepticon base's Christmas tree when Megatron rasped, “Don't you want to come and sit in Santa's lap?”

Starscream turned, the star-shaped tree topper still in his hands. He was dressed in a red playsuit, his hair up in pigtails. After the baby was born he had rejoiced in the return of his small figure and lithe physique, and flaunted it any chance he got. Although, Megatron had noticed his thighs seemed a little thicker, his belly softer, than before the pregnancy. He didn't mind it; in fact, he rather liked it.

Megatron was sitting in a chair a little way away with a lecherous grin on his face. He had found a Santa hat from somewhere, and wore it now at a jaunty angle.

“You look ridiculous,” Starscream said. He turned his back on Megatron and reached up to place the star on top of the tree. His human body was too short, and he couldn't reach.

“Need help?” Megatron said. Starscream felt Megatron's body behind him, right before Megatron plucked the star from Starscream's hands. Starscream scowled as Megatron effortlessly put the star in its place, then wrapped his arms around Starscream's middle. “Now come here.”

Megatron picked Starscream up and returned to his chair, perching Starscream on his knee. Starscream folded his arms and glowered.

“You enjoyed that,” he said.

“Why shouldn't I?”

Before Starscream could reply, Megatron tilted his chin up and kissed his pouting lips. Starscream yielded after a moment of token resistance. His hands gripped Megatron's shirt, and Megatron took the opportunity to slip his hand up Starscream's thigh and under the short leg of the ridiculous playsuit he had on.

“Is the bitlet down for the night?” he asked when he finally allowed Starscream to breathe.

Starscream nodded. “He should sleep for a few hours, if we're quiet.”

“And if we're not, there's always Soundwave.” Soundwave had become their go-to babysitter ever since the little Decepticon prince had been born.

Starscream grinned.

“You're incorrigible,” he said, but Megatron couldn't be dissuaded.

“Let's go up to the bedroom, and you can tell me whether you've been naughty or nice.”

He stood and lifted Starscream over his shoulder, carrying his small body with practised ease.

The Decepticons' transformations into human bodies had only been meant to be temporary. It had been just the latest in a string of Megatron's harebrained schemes to gather intelligence on and generally thwart the Autobots, but as the ruse had gone on, he and his fellow robots-in-human-disguise had gradually become more and more used to inhabiting their new bodies. Strange new biological urges had influenced them, and it had become harder and harder to separate themselves from the chaos of chemicals that seemed to rule their organic frames.

When Doctor Arkeville had gone missing, he had taken with him the Decepticons' only means of transforming back into their robotic selves. The hunt for the doctor continued, but in the meantime, the Decepticons adjusted.

Part of that adjustment had been the adaptation of the Decepticon base to accommodate their new forms, with the inclusion of several suites of human sized rooms and all the necessary amenities their frail human bodies required. Starscream and Megatron shared the biggest of these suites, of course, which now also included a nursery for the baby.

Megatron carried Starscream there now, taking care not to make too much noise as they passed the nursery door. Soundwave, who had been on babysitting duty, rose from the couch and set his tablet down.

“Thank you Soundwave,” Megatron said, still holding a blushing Starscream over his shoulder. “That will be all.”

Soundwave nodded.

“Diaper: changed. Child: sleeping soundly. Good night, Lord Megatron. Starscream.”

Soundwave took his leave, and Megatron carried Starscream into the bedroom.

“I just want to check on him,” Starscream said after Megatron let him down onto the bed. Megatron tried to pin him down, but he wriggled out of reach and went to the door. Megatron rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Starscream went to the nursery and silently opened the door. His son was asleep in a large crib, elaborately decorated with Decepticon insignias, in the centre of the chamber. A window on the rear wall showed an artificially illuminated vista of the ocean floor, colourful fishes swimming past. The light in the room was mellow and watery, dark blue-tinted. Starscream stood over the crib and looked down at his offspring.

He ought to find the creature revolting, he supposed. Born of two technically human parents, the child was one-hundred-percent organic. It was a human baby, with two Decepticons for its mother and father.

Starscream had wanted to give him a Vosian name. He was a prince of Vos, he had argued, regardless of the stuff his frame was made of.

Megatron had pointed out that the child would likely have to navigate much of his life in the human world, whether they liked it or not, and as such would at least need a human name for appearances.

In the end Starscream had chosen “Sunsinger”, an old seeker name that he felt resonated well with his own designation, while Megatron preferred simply “Junior”. Starscream tended to call the child Sun.

Sun was sleeping peacefully beneath a white blanket. Starscream reached down and stroked the child's soft, dark hair, and then withdrew before he started to stir. He left the nursery and closed the door behind him, and then returned to the bedroom he shared with Megatron.

“Satisfied?” Megatron asked. He was still sitting on the bed, his hands on his knees and a vaguely amused smirk on his face.

“Yes,” Starscream replied in a half whisper, anxious not to wake the child he had just left.

“I never would have taken you for such a broody carrier,” Megatron remarked.

Starscream pulled a face and said, “You can talk. You're just as smitten with the little byte as I am.”

Megatron couldn't argue, so he simply grabbed Starscream's wrist and pulled him on top of him. They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, and Megatron kissed Starscream while simultaneously taking his hair out of their pigtails and running his fingers through the freed, silky black tresses. Starscream's hair had gotten long.

“I kinda miss the bump, though,” Megatron said. He rolled on top of Starscream and leered down at him. “I liked seeing you round with my baby.”

“You've gone native,” Starscream scoffed. He still blushed and grinned, though. “Don't get any funny ideas.”

“Ideas like what?” Megatron ran his hands down Starscream's body. “How the frag does this thing come off?”

“Buttons at the back.”

Megatron rolled Starscream over, tugged the offending buttons open, and Starscream laughed while Megatron struggled to get him undressed. Megatron got the playsuit off and threw it across the bedroom, undressed himself with record speed, and then pinned Starscream on his back again. He pulled Starscream's bra down to expose his breasts, which were still oversized and tender due to breastfeeding the baby. He only pulled Starscream's panties to the side rather than stripping them, as his patience had run out. He fastened his mouth on Starscream's clit, and spent some time licking his pussy and reducing him to a quivering pile of lust, before slipping one long finger inside him. He groaned at the intense heat and pressure of Starscream's pussy, and thrust his finger in and out, watching Starscream's face as he did so. He stroked Starscream's sweet-spot, and smirked to see the seeker react by gasping in pleasure. He felt the reaction, too, when Starscream's cunt clenched up tight.

“I've been waiting too long to do this again,” Megatron breathed.

“Shh, don't wake-”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Megatron whispered. “I'm not the one who tends to _scream_.”

He withdrew his finger from Starscream's pussy and replaced it with his cock. Starscream's mouth dropped open, his eyes widening in a mixture of amazement and surprise as Megatron stretched him wide. They hadn't had much opportunity to indulge themselves in this way since Sun was born, so now all sensations were heightened. Starscream grabbed Megatron's shoulders and wrapped his legs around Megatron's waist.

“Shhhh... there you go.” Megatron pushed until the whole of his length was sheathed inside Starscream's heat, and he stopped Starscream's mouth with a kiss before he could moan aloud. Starscream kissed him back and squeezed him, holding him close. Megatron smiled into the kiss and started to move his hips back and forth, sliding his cock in and out of Starscream's silky, heavenly cunt.

“Good girl,” Megatron murmured, his lips brushing against Starscream's. Starscream grit his teeth, eyes fluttering closed. He was visibly trying to keep quiet, and it was obviously taxing him. Megatron found it amusing, and very hot. He switched up his rhythm, circling his hips and grinding slow for a while before switching back to quicker thrusts, gradually picking up his pace. Starscream pressed his heels into Megatron's back, encouraging him to go deeper. His face was getting pink, and his brow glistened with sweat. Megatron pushed Starscream's hair back from his face, stray strands already sticking to Starscream's damp skin. “Beautiful,” he whispered, hoping Starscream was too preoccupied to hear him. He pressed his body against Starscream's and wrapped his arms around him, holding his small, slender body almost protectively. “ _Mine_ ,” he growled.

“Shh-” Starscream said distractedly, only to be silenced once again by another possessive kiss. He gave a muffled yelp when Megatron increased his pace further still, and the headboard started banging against the wall with the force of Megatron's thrusts. Megatron took Starscream's tiny wrists in his hands and pinned them to the bed above Starscream's head, raised himself up so he could watch Starscream all the better, feasting upon the sight of Starscream spread out beneath him, flushed and panting and undone.

Suddenly Megatron released Starscream's wrists and sat back on his heels.

“Rub yourself for me,” he ordered. Starscream licked the fingers of his left hand and obediently started to rub his clit. “There's a good girl,” Megatron purred in response to the beautiful sight. His cock was still deep inside Starscream, and he held Starscream's hips now and resumed fucking him. “Do you need it harder?”

Starscream nodded. He unwrapped his legs from around Megatron's waist, instead placing his heels on the bed and using the leverage to raise his hips to meet Megatron's thrusts.

“All right, seeker,” Megatron growled. “But remember to be _quiet_.”

Starscream clapped his free hand over his mouth. Megatron flashed a savage grin and dropped his control. He gripped Starscream's hips and rammed his cock into Starscream's pussy hard and fast, mercilessly, ferociously. He grunted with the effort, and sweat ran down his back. His huge, muscular body hunched over Starscream's lithe, petite form, and he snarled in animal lust as he gave Starscream the pounding the seeker had asked for.

Starscream frantically rubbed his clit, and pressed his other hand over his mouth hard to try to mute the cries that he instinctively wanted to let out. Megatron was giving it to him exactly how he liked it, and the smug bastard knew it too. It was only a matter of minutes before Starscream felt the pressure of an orgasm building, and he writhed and bucked under Megatron in a mindless attempt to get there more quickly. Megatron knew what was happening, and he was close to his own climax too.

“Not yet,” he snapped. “Not until I say so.”

Starscream moved his hand away from his mouth in order to snarl at Megatron: “I'll cum when I want and you can't stop me- ahhh!”

“Shh, _quiet_ Starscream,” Megatron said with a smirk. He had pinched one of Starscream's nipples when he started back-talking. Starscream bit his lip.

“All right,” Starscream replied in an urgent whisper. “But hurry. I can't hold back for long.” In an effort to delay his orgasm he stopped rubbing his clit and instead gripped a handful of the sheets.

“I'm going to put another baby in your belly,” Megatron whispered, resuming his punishing rhythm.

“You asshole,” Starscream hissed, but didn't offer up any other protest. “Just fragging cum already.”

“Brat,” Megatron whispered affectionately. “Rub that clit. I didn't tell you to stop.”

Starscream whined and obeyed. The extra stimulation was too much, and he instantly shot back to the brink of orgasm, helpless to stall it any longer.

“Please!” he begged.

“Cum, Starscream,” Megatron commanded. He covered Starscream's body with his own and grabbed a handful of the seeker's thick black hair, pulling Starscream's head back. His muscles bunched as his own orgasm approached fast, and he growled, “ _Now_!”

Megatron pressed his hand over Starscream's mouth to muffle the seeker's scream of ecstasy. At the same time he kept on fucking him as he pumped spurt after spurt of thick, hot cum into Starscream's womb.

Afterwards, they remained entwined together in a sweaty tangle of limbs, luxuriating in their shared afterglow and intimacy. Starscream kissed Megatron messily and slowly, and Megatron gave a few lazy thrusts of his hips, Starscream's pussy sinfully gooey and wet around his cock.

Starscream was just dozing off to sleep when he heard Sun begin to cry. He groaned, but Megatron soothed him with a kiss and slipped out of him, rolling off the bed and standing up.

“My turn,” Megatron said. He found a pair of boxers and put them on, and glanced back at Starscream who was still sleepy and spread-eagled on the bed, white cum leaking from his pink, tender pussy. Megatron smirked. Somehow he had managed to keep the damned Santa hat on the whole time. “You just stay right there.”

Starscream laughed and rolled over. Megatron padded from the bedroom, and Starscream was fast asleep before he came back.


End file.
